Innocent Hands
by jenniebennie08
Summary: Oneshot of Ginny's first year at the hands of Tom Riddle. Some very minor implied DMGW Rape warning


**Innocent Hands**

Ginny Weasley crouched down at the corner of the deserted Common Room, sobbing. Her arms were around her knees and she kept rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto her shirt. She was very scared. Even though she had thrown it into a stall, where it should have been out of her hands for good, she had a feeling it would come back to her. That she would wake up one morning and find it at her beside table or she would find it in the hands of someone else. She wished she had thought of a better way to get rid of it, but she was so desperate and terrified, she did the first thing that popped into her mind. Anything that would get that diary away from her.

Thinking of all that had happened while she was in possession of it was unbearable. This was her first year at Hogwarts. She should have been with all the other first years, socializing and getting ideas from each other about new passageways through the castle. She should have been studying at the library or in her dorm, wanting to pass and make a good mark on her beginning year.

Instead, all that filled her mind had nothing to do with any of that, only the horrors she experienced from that diary. From Tom Riddle.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny was standing next to a handsome older boy, a diary by her side. He had black hair, and his eyes were a pitiless steel grey. The young girl was crying to him, begging him._

_"Please, Tom. Why are you doing this to me? I can't do this, I can't lie to everyone."_

_"Oh, Ginny," Tom whispered, a twisted smile forming on his lips as he softly touched the girl's cheek. "You know I can make you do anything I wish of you."_

_"Why?" she sobbed. "Why?"_

_"Oh, Ginny," Tom murmured, a soft danger in his voice. "Sweet, innocent Ginny."_

_"I want you to stop controlling me," she said shakily. "I want you to get away from me forever."_

_"Now why would I want to do that?"_

_His hand moved down her cheek, down her neck and chest, and wrapped it around her waist. He advanced on her and soon his lips sealed around hers._

_"No, stop it! Stop it!" she tried to scream, but his lips were too tightly pressed against her mouth._

_When his lips escaped hers, he pressed his hand against her mouth and whispered dangerously, "If you scream or protest, you will be very sorry."_

_Ginny just stared up at him, frightened, as he let go of her mouth and started undoing her shirt. His hand made his way down her half-exposed chest and her belly, until it reached the waistband of her skirt. He slowly pulled it down to her knees as he started undoing his own pants and took everything off until he had exposed himself to her. Then he started pulling down Ginny's panties._

_Tears ran down her cheeks as he pulled them down to her ankles and placed his hand between her legs where he touched her sex. He placed one finger at a time inside her. She wanted to scream out, but was too terrified to._

_After taking his fingers out of her, he spread her legs further apart with his knee and thrust himself inside her. She let out a small cry and more tears ran down her face as she felt herself tear. He just gave her a cruel smile and stared at her with those expressionless grey eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

She thought about it no more as she ran out of the Common Room, crying. Ginny did everything she could to keep herself from making any other noise, though, as she walked down the dark corridors. She didn't know why she was there, since walking alone in the dark could put her in more danger than she was already in, but it was as if she wanted to walk away all those horrible memories.

Just then, she bumped roughly into someone and fell onto the floor. She let out a cry when the other's wand lit, and she saw Draco Malfoy's face.

"Weasley! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

But all Ginny did was get herself back on her feet and run away.

Draco stared at her retreating back, feeling something heavy weigh down upon him. He thought about that diary his father slipped into the girl's cauldron, and was wondering if that was making her act in such a paranoid way. He wished he never gave her that diary and put her in such terrible danger, but Draco was too afraid of his father to say or do anything, so he just turned around and walked away.

**(A/N: I really have no idea why Draco was walking around that late at night, thought maybe his House should give you an idea. Plz R&R. thanx :)**


End file.
